This proposal is a request for funding for a one and one-half-year planning grant for a program called "PROJECT CHOICE: Cancer Prevention Is Your Choice". PROJECT CHOICE is a model program to teach school children, school personnel, parents, and community organizations in Washington State about cancer prevention. The program will result in a comprehensive statewide plan for cancer education. The long-term objective of the plan is to reduce incidence, morbidity, and mortality due to cancer through education about factors and life-style habits which influence cancer risk. Emphasis will be on decision-making skills, individual choices, and societal responsibilities. PROJECT CHOICE, to be administered by the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center, has been developed in cooperation with many community groups, especially the Washington Superintendent of Public Instruction. During the planning period, the following activities will take place: 1) Development of prototypes of cancer education materials for elementary and secondary schools and community organizations. 2) Development of training programs for school and community instructors. 3) Testing and evaluation of materials and training programs in pilot project area. 4) Development of a plan of action for statewide implementation phase, if funding is available.